


Captain Planet

by Reaping



Series: Artsy April [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captain Planet references, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Spark!Stiles, and I kind of hate this, but oh well, i don't even know how to tag this honestly, kind of, mentions of past shit, past Malia/Stiles (mentioned super briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 5th Challenge: Element</p><p>“I am Captain Planet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Planet

**Author's Note:**

> *Honestly, I'm not really happy with this fic, so if you dislike it too, sorry. I did my challenge, and I put in the effort, but today was a rough day in the outside world and I just do not have anything I can put into this.
> 
> back to our regularly scheduled intro note for this series now:
> 
> I'm doing a lovely challenge with some friends called Artsy April. They'll be doing art, but since I cannot draw or paint or sculpt or do basically anything art-related to save my life, I'm doing a daily fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If I missed tags let me know. Concrit is always welcome and appreciated.

“Earth! Fire! Wind! Water! Heart! Gooooooo PLANET!” Stiles pulled on each of the elements as he called out their name, the spark within flaring to life. Well, at least until heart. It wasn’t really an element but it was part of the old cartoon theme song, so he left it in. Deaton had promised him that he could grow his magic if he’d just work at it, so he’d been doing that lately. A lot. Basically all the time. Honestly it was pretty much the only thing he’d been doing all summer. Kira had come back from her time in the desert and that meant that Scott was busy because he still hadn’t fully mastered the art of paying attention to his friends and also his girlfriend unless someone else made the plans. It was okay, Stiles wasn’t bitter about it or anything. _He wasn’t_. Maybe just a little. That was beside the point though, because all of his alone time meant he could focus his spark and learn to use it. He ran through the elements again, pulling bits of dirt from the ground and forming it into a ball, catching it on fire made from nothing, dousing it with water pulled from the ether, and finally charging the air around it to dry the ball of dirt again and scatter it through the clearing. He may have sung the song again every time he did it.

He’d been at it for several hours, changing the shape each time so he didn’t get bored. He’d just finished another rousing rendition of the opening lines for the cartoon, his voice still echoing the tail end of planet around the clearing when a shadow fell over him and someone spoke.

“I am Captain Planet.”

He startled and spun, the soggy clump of dirt he’d been working with dropping to the ground and splattering mud on his shoes. Derek was standing in the clearing, one eyebrow cocked, arms flexing where they crossed over his chest. The man had returned a month after they’d finally done away with the Beast and Beacon Hills had calmed down some again. Sometimes Stiles was resentful that he’d been able to avoid the mess that had been the start of their senior year, but mostly he was happy that Derek didn’t have to go through all of that with them – he’d been through enough, he deserved to come back to a territory and a pack that were mostly okay for now. Stiles scowled half-heartedly at Derek before drawing on his spark again and forming a new shape. He watched the other man’s eyes widen in slight surprise as the object spun slowly, moving closer to him just as Stiles did. This was the thing that really made it okay that Scott had been so busy. Somehow, in the absence of the alpha’s attention, Derek had decided it was on him to make sure Stiles didn’t wear himself down. It was inevitable that, every day, if Stiles had been out practicing for more than a couple of hours, Derek would suddenly appear, generally staring him down until Stiles gave up for the day and trudged back to the jeep – parked in front of the slowly rebuilding Hale house. Sometimes Stiles would talk, sometimes he was too tired, and in those times, surprisingly, Derek talked. He talked to Stiles about his time away, about Cora’s pack in South America, and about the time he spent trying to track the movements of the Desert Wolf before all of that had gone to hell and she’d showed up in Beacon Hills. He talked about his plans for the house, and if Stiles was too tired to drive home, he’d talk about how the house used to be, happy memories from his childhood, his voice low and soothing until Stiles fell asleep on the couch. He’d wake him a few hours later, send him home, but before that he took care of Stiles – body and soul. And Stiles lost his heart along the way. He thought, maybe, that he’d been losing it for years, but this Derek who was there for him the way Stiles had always been there for him, this Derek made it more obvious. Easier to see.

And it was that thought that gave shape to the dirt he’d drawn from the ground. His magic pulled it up, the wind he blew carving it into the shape he wanted, the water helping to mold it together, the fire carefully blasted until it was hard, like clay fired in a kiln, tiny specks of minerals glinting in the dappled light falling through the trees. The tiny heart he’d fashioned stopped moving when it was less than a foot from where Derek stood, still spinning slowly as Stiles took a few more steps, putting him just behind it.

“Stiles?” Derek’s mouth was parted, confusion and something else flashing across his face.

“It’s funny, before you came today…I was singing the song and laughing to myself about ‘heart’ being one of the elements because I didn’t think it was. Except, maybe it is. Because that’s mine. Spinning there. For you. And I can feel it, this…force. This thing that terrifies me, that can destroy me – I can feel how strong it is. Hell it was strong enough to save lives once, strong enough to draw the Nogitsune up from the Nemeton. So maybe it is an element. Maybe the most important one. And mine, all the power of mine, it belongs to you. And if you don’t feel the same way…” He trailed off, not really sure how to finish the sentence. He’d survive, because he’s good at that. But this isn’t like Lydia was. Or Malia. This is…he’s never felt this way, he’s pretty sure Derek might be it for him. But he doesn’t want to tell the man that if he doesn’t feel the same, it might destroy him, because Derek’s had enough people manipulate him that he doesn’t need anyone else doing it, even unintentionally. So he just doesn’t finish the sentence, because anything else he could say would be a lie.

The small heart spins faster, rotations matching the steadily rising beat of his heart, a painful thrumming in his chest with every moment that Derek doesn’t answer, doesn’t say anything at all. He’s about to let the power go, to push it out of the creation and back into the ground, to walk away. Takes a breath to apologize and do just that. He must make some motion because Derek suddenly moves. His hand reaches out, fingertips grazing the smoothed edges of the heart. Stiles feels it like a caress against his skin and he relaxes, tension seeping from his body with each brush of Derek’s skin against the fired earth. When he sees the other man’s palm settle just below the heart, Stiles lets the power go, watches in awe as the heart changes, hardens. There’s a cool chunk of amber colored marble lying in Derek’s hand, the heart made permanent. He’s not sure that he’s the one who did that – has never been able to change anything he creates into something completely different. Before he can think too much about it, Derek has crowded against him, grabbing at his hand and holding it tight over his chest, right about where his heart should be. He clears his throat and catches Stiles’ eyes, making sure he’s got his attention before he speaks.

“Me too, Stiles. All of it…me too. For years.”

“Yeah?” He can hear the own uptick in his heart, the hope speeding it along.

“Yeah.” And Stiles leans forward, lips whispering against Derek’s knuckles as he brushes a kiss and murmurs a word.

“Heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not put off completely by this fic, come find me on [tumblr](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com).


End file.
